Accidental Stimulation
by gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: A joint op with the FBI and a raid on a warehouse make for unexpected trouble with a capital T for Tony. A drug manufacturing plant with ties to a terrorist cell and a mess of evidence. Can he handle it? Will he be alright? And will the others get over him? Is he able to hold out for the one he wants? Fair warning! This is a slash story! You have been warned!


_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-AmyH- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me!**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

**_This was done for my very good friend NCISVU! She wanted a story where I used the prompt Artificial Stimulation and then she had a partner in crime...Cuke11! This is my take on that prompt...and I loved it for the title! I hope you enjoy it! For the two of you!_**

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

They surrounded the warehouse that was believed to house the drug manufacturing operation run by two Marines and three civilians that were on the FBI most wanted lists. The drug money was linked to a terrorist cell and they wanted to take it all down. McGee had managed to find the warehouse mentioned in text messages that they had interceded.

Despite the fact that it was a joint operation, it was going smoothly. Tony and Gibbs had the front, McGee and Ziva the back, Fornell and Sacks the left and Burton and Casey the right. Hearing the tapping signal for go over the coms, they burst in the building and took down the surprised occupants.

As they secured the scene and sequestered the five men in the cage in the van, they began to investigate the scene, taking pictures and bagging up evidence.

"Damn! This couldn't have gone any smoother Jethro. I was ready for a fight." Fornell stopped seeing the glare on the silver haired man's face. "I didn't want one, and I am more than happy that no shots were fired. I just expected for an operation such as this, that were would have been more of a fight."

Gibbs shrugged. "Maybe we truly caught them by surprise. Or because they hadn't been questioned or even mentioned in any of the terrorist acts, they had a false sense of security. Personally, I think they were just stupid and complacent. Look around you." He gestured to the warehouse.

"No real organization. It will take your people a while to go through all this."

Fornell chuckled. "Yep. You're too damn pleased about that. We get to do the cleanup and you and yours get to go home."

"It was what you wanted." Gibbs smirked. He gestured to his team who were helping in the evidence. "We're helping." He looked over at Tony who was in the middle of a coughing fit.

"DiNozzo, are you ok?"

Catching his breath, "Yes Boss. A fine dust in this one area, I'll be fine." Tony tried to brush off the fine coating that was clinging to him, inadvertently spreading it over his exposed skin.

"Wrap it up. We're done here. This is the FBI's mess now. DiNozzo, just leave it. I don't want that crap affecting your lungs. Get out in the air."

"Thanks Boss." Tony quickly wrapped it up and met McGee and Ziva outside.

Ziva looked at him with mild concern. "Are you ok?"

Tony nodded. "Just some dust back there where I was. Tickled my throat more than anything. For once, I am glad we aren't responsible for the scene. A lot of crap in there."

McGee agreed. "It's a mess we don't have to sift through. The Marines will be brought to NCIS for interrogation regarding the deaths of the sailors they sold to and after that and our brief reports, we are done. And if I am not mistaken, Gibbs got us a four day weekend for our efforts in this."

"You're correct McGee. Let's get back to base and wrap this up." Smirking as the three agents jumped. That never grew old.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Arriving back at NCIS they found that the AC was on the fritz again. It was hotter than hell and all that did was solidify their desire to finish their part in the operation as quickly as possible.

"What the hell? Didn't they get that fixed?"

Ziva looked around at all the agents in the room noting their various levels of undress. "Seems like it has been off for a while. Unless there has been a game of naked poker played without us."

Tony looked at her puzzled for a second. "Strip poker not naked." McGee chuckled as Tony corrected her.

"Is it not the point of the game?"

"Yes, still you call it strip poker." Tony smiled.

"No ideas in your head Tony, I shall not be playing with you." She headed to her desk to sort through her notes.

Tony quickly removed his shirt, leaving him clad in his pants and the white wife beater he had on underneath. He headed down to Abby's lab to drop off the few things they needed analyzed for their part in the case.

Hearing the pounding beat as he walked in, he smiled. Abby was at her computer shaking her ponytails back and forth as her fingers flew over the keyboard. Sneaking up behind her, he leaned down and whispered. "Boo."

She jumped and turned around to the dazzling DiNozzo smile and punched him in his chest. "So not funny, Mister!"

Tony shrugged as he handed her the evidence from the warehouse. "These are the same bottles that were found with our sailors that overdosed and we need to know if the drugs inside are the same. We managed to catch all five of them with their guard down. The two Marines are in Interrogation so the sooner you can get this run the better."

Abby nodded as she unconsciously stepped forward breathing in Tony's scent. "Sure no problem."

Tony sided next to her and placed the bagged bottles on her desk. Abby looked over at his glistening skin covered in a light sheen of sweat, the chest hairs that could be seen above the neck of the wife beater, the muscled arms and firm chest that tapered to a narrow waist.

'Has Tony always been this sexy?' She wondered. 'Have I missed this all these years?' She felt a deep need to touch him, kiss him and so she did just that.

Tony surprised, took a moment to react as Abby's body was pressed up against his so tightly there was no air between them and her tongue thrust in his mouth. At first, he was too stunned to react except in the normal way as he kissed her back. Then realizing it was Abby, his body stiffened. Pushing away from her gently but with force, he tried to disengage her arms from around his neck.

"Abby?"

She groaned as he put more distance between their bodies and tried valiantly to bring them closer. "Tony, I want you", her voice husky with desire.

"Abs, no. I love you like my sister. No." Her lips found their way to his neck intent on having him as again he tried to put distance between them.

"Tony…please." Her hands grabbed his cock and squeezed.

He yelped in surprise and gently removed her hand. "No. Abby, what the hell? This isn't like you."

"Don't you dare take that away from me. I want to feel little DiNozzo again. Well from what I felt, it wasn't little. Come on…let's take him out and play." Her eyes gleamed in a feral way.

Tony knowing he needed to escape quickly decided to trick her. Lowering his voice and whispering in her ear as he kept her hands away from his body. "Let me go make an excuse with Gibbs. It won't do any good to start something if we're interrupted now will it?"

She gasped at the thought. "Please hurry Tony."

Winking at her as he exited her lab, "Back in a flash, don't start without me". He hoped that would at least keep her dressed until he could figure out what the hell was going on.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he entered the elevator. That however, was short lived as he was so caught up in his own thoughts, wondering about Abby, he never noticed he was not alone.

"Tony." McGee whispered in his ear as he hit the emergency stop button.

"McGee? Why did you stop the elevator?" He was not comfortable when he saw the same look in McGee's eyes that was in Abby's. 'What the fuck was going on here? Were they under some weird sort of terrorist attack?' he wondered to himself.

McGee pushed him into the wall and pinned him there with his body. "Have you ever been with a man Tony?"

Tony couldn't help the smirk that came over his face. "Not answering that McVirgin. But I would like to know what you think you're doing with me. Personal space mean anything to you?"

McGee shook his head and looked dangerously at the younger man. "Not at the moment." His lips attacked Tony's exposed neck as he pressed his erection into Tony's groin. Trailing his lips up to the older man's ear before nibbling and whispering, "Feel what you do to me? Do you know what I want to do to you?"

Tony not really wanting to hear that answer started to open his mouth to speak but was unable to as McGee took advantage and began to map out his mouth as though he could never get enough. Tony stunned at the assault, had to get his sea legs back. McGee definitely knew how to kiss.

Prying their lips apart, Tony tried to reach for the button to start the elevator again; desperate to get away before McGee did something he was sure to regret later. "McGee, seriously man, you couldn't handle me. And for the record I prefer older men."

Tony was moving them slowly in the direction of the emergency stop button as McGee continued to nip and lick at his neck. Gasping as he felt teeth wrap around his nipple and tug, he struggled not to lose the ground he had gained. That just happened to be one of his hot spots and despite his best efforts, his cock wanted to play.

Unfortunately, for Tony McGee felt the hardness press against his own erection. Of course, considering there was no room for even a hair between them it was impossible for him not to. "Seems like you're enjoying this Tony, no sense in wasting this beautiful erect cock. I would love to wrap my lips around it, see if it tastes as good as your neck." McGee reached his hand to undo Tony's pants as the older man managed to get the elevator started and grabbed McGee's wrist before he could reach his goal.

Tim groaned in frustration as he was held away from the prize that he sought. "Please …Tony".

Tony shook his head. "Can't McGee. I'm saving myself. Hey, you're a great guy just not the one for me." Tony seriously wanted the day to be over, sure that somewhere along the way he must have set foot in an alternate universe.

Relieved when the elevators finally opened, he left a bereft McGee and went to find a quiet place to gather his thoughts and get his head back together, not to mention get his erection under control. Damn McGee for finding his nipple!

He quietly headed for the dark corner of the stairs that led to MTAC. It was relatively private and quiet and as he leaned against the wall, he closed his eyes and tried to relax. Even the heat was a relief at this point as he pondered what the hell had gotten into Abby and McGee.

He took a deep breath and as he was about to let it out, felt the air around him shift. Opening his eyes in time to see Ziva stalking him like prey, he suddenly understood what the zebra must feel like as the lioness circled.

"Ninja Chick what gives?"

"I believe that you are aware of what I want Tony." She pressed her body against his, her breast rubbing against his bare arm. "And I believe that our time is now, we can give in to our hidden desires."

'Seriously, what the fuck was going on?' He hadn't changed his cologne, he was sweating like a son of a bitch, and everyone had seriously gone off his or her rockers. He was getting a little worried.

"I truly don't have any hidden desires, well that's not quite true, I have hidden desires they just don't concern you." He was getting tired of having to fend off people actually, surprised that he even thought that, but seriously, enough was enough.

"Tony, do not lie to me. We were undercover together and fought our attraction then, and in Paris. We do not need to fight it anymore. I want you."

Tony sighed and shook his head. "Sorry Ziva, you indeed are one of my close friends and I would most certainly protect you. But you are not my type and never have been. We pretended while we were undercover and in Paris agreed that we were far better as friends. Whatever the hell is going on here is not really what you want." Extracting himself from her before she could attack, he quickly headed down to Ducky's office, unaware that someone had just witnessed the whole event.

Tony nearly ran to Autopsy hoping to avoid anyone else. He really didn't think that he could take much more. Taking the stairs as a precaution, he had almost made it before he literally ran into Jimmy. His relief that it was Jimmy was short lived when he saw the look in the younger man's eyes.

"E'tu, Jimmy?"

Jimmy growled at the thought of someone else wanting his Tony. Anger flooding his eyes, he looked at Tony. "Who touched you?"

Tony moved them into the hallway hoping to make it to Ducky. "No one Jimmy, you are well aware of who I want." Tony sighed as he realized that that reasoning was not going to help at this moment. Whatever the hell was possessing people to act strangely was clearly having a slightly different effect on the younger man.

"Well Gibbs can't have you, you're mine." Jimmy launched himself at Tony, his intent to clearly to mark Tony everywhere, staking his claim.

"Jimmy, we need to see Ducky." Scrambling to come up with something before Jimmy ripped his clothes off in a frenzy. "I hit my head at the scene and need to be checked out. I was dizzy and headed down here."

Jimmy went into concerned mode right away. "Tony, why didn't you say something?" taking Tony's hand and leading him into Autopsy.

Hearing the doors open, Ducky turned to greet the entrants and was startled by young Mr. Palmer holding Anthony's hand and taken aback at the panicked look in Anthony's eyes. Rapidly assessing that something was wrong, he thought quickly.

"Mr. Palmer, would you be so good as to run to the market and pick up some Twinning Earl Grey tea? We seem to have run out and I do believe that will help Anthony a great deal."

Jimmy narrowed his eyes at Ducky to assess if he was a threat and seeing none quickly nodded his head. "Of course Dr. Mallard." Turning to Tony, he latched on to his lips kissing him breathless. "You stay here until I return and let Dr. Mallard look you over."

Tony nodded in agreement, heaving a huge sigh of relief once Jimmy left.

"Anthony, what was that all about?"

"I have no fucking clue." He looked apologetically at Ducky, "Sorry for the language Ducky". He recounted his tale of all the assaults on his body. Narrowing his eyes as he finished, he looked at Ducky. "You aren't having a reaction, why?"

'"I don't know Anthony, let me call Fornell and see if they have had any luck in identifying the drugs that were found in the raid. Perhaps they will offer us a solution. Did anything spill on you or break during your time in the warehouse?"

"No. No bottles were broken and I didn't spill anything." He thought back to earlier and paused. "Wait. Nothing spilled, but as I was bagging a few bottles, there was a dust storm. I started coughing and brushed off a fine powder. All that happened was a coughing fit. And truthfully I feel fine; I am not having the reactions that the others are."

Ducky nodded and dialed Fornell.

"Ah, Agent Fornell, it is Dr. Mallard. Do you have a moment?"

"I have a question about the drugs that were found at the warehouse."

"A bit of a reaction, yes."

"A pheromone?"

"Oh dear! Is Agent Sacks alright?"

"Well yes, sweat would cause it to be highly intoxicating to those who breathe it in. Almost like tripling the potency."

"I would highly suggest that you handle that with care."

"Airtight seals would keep it well contained and a shower or two would clean off that which made contact with skin."

"I highly advise that. Thank you greatly for your assistance Agent Fornell. And good luck with Agent Sacks." Hanging up the phone, he turned to smile at Anthony.

Chuckling, he watched the man back up a bit. "You are quite safe with me young man. I have a sinus infection which is not allowing the pheromones you are sending out to reach me. The fine powder that you inadvertently came in contact with was a genetic pheromone that causes erotic stimulation to anyone who smells it. It is intensified by sweat which was unfortunate for you."

"So if I shower I will be safe?" Tony asked skeptically.

"Yes Anthony, though honestly I would take more than one. Once it leaves your skin it has no ill effects or residue."

"Will everyone remember what they did and how they acted?"

"That I can't answer. It was genetically modified and contained many other elements that have yet to be identified. Only time will tell I am afraid. If you're lucky, maybe not."

Tony sighed. "I really hope not Ducky. I know that they will feel bad and I really don't want that kind of tension."

"Go use the showers and lock the door. I know it's against protocol, but if anyone asks I will take care of that." He handed Tony a set of scrubs and an empty biomedical disposal bag for his clothes.

"Thanks Ducky." Tony headed to the showers, noticing the man in the shadow and wondered if he would act upon what he learned.

Taking the scrubs and setting them the bench, he removed his clothes and sealed them carefully in the bag not wanting to take any further chances. Stepping into the shower, he let the heat of the water relax his muscles and take away his tension.

He heard the door open and lock as it was closed and smiled inwardly as the scent of sawdust and Old Spice started to permeate his senses. He didn't lie when he told McGee he preferred older men, nor to Ziva when he told her she wasn't his type. He was bi certainly but his preferences leaned towards men. And there was only one man that he truly wanted and that man was currently removing his clothes.

He had seen him as Jimmy said his name out loud outside Ducky's office and could almost guarantee, though he didn't know for sure, he was there when he and Ziva had had their moment. But whether he would use this as an excuse to explore the bond and pull that had been between them since Baltimore, he wasn't sure.

He felt the strong arms wrap around him as lips without hesitation claimed his neck. Turning around to face his tormentor, he gazed into the blue eyes that he dreamed of nearly every night and saw in them feelings that mirrored his own.

Gibbs, not speaking but opting to claim what was his, brought his lips to Tony's and did exactly that. His lips and tongue plundered the younger man's mouth, mapping every inch of his mouth, his tongue wrestling the other into submission.

Tony was the first to find his voice as his green eyes bored into the blue. "Please tell me that this will be more than a here and now moment brought on by a pheromone that gave an accidental stimulation and that you won't walk away from it."

Gibbs stared into the green eyes that caused so many emotions in him. He had both feared and dreamt of this moment for so very long. "I won't walk away from you or this. You knew that I was there and heard what Ducky said. This, here and now, has nothing to do with a pheromone, but everything to do with how I feel about you."

Gibbs sighed as he kissed a trail up the younger man's strong jaw line. As he reached his ear, he once again looked into the green eyes. "But I need to know what you want before this goes any further Tony. I can't let myself just give in without knowing what you want or expect."

Tony nodded in total understanding. There was so much to lose between the two of them if they didn't open up and speak honestly. "I want you, every day and every night and every damn moment in between. I want it all and more. I know that you can be a bastard and I know that using words is not one of your strong points. I also know that when you do use them, they mean and express more than most people dream of."

"That if someone pays attention, your eyes tell every story, and that I love you more than I could possibly imagine or express. I want no other lips on mine or anywhere near my body, I want your breath covering every inch of me and I want the last and first thing I see every day for the rest of my life to be your face and those blue eyes that I can't live without. Does that clear up everything for you?"

Gibbs nodded, speechless by the wealth of emotions that Tony poured forth and knew that it was his turn to find the right words to express his own feelings. "I can't imagine a day without you by my side and have long since realized that is where you belong. I want you in every part of my life. I want you to share every day and every night with me. I want all of it Tony. Everything. God help me I love you and have for so long I am not sure when it happened." Not knowing any other way to express all that he was truly feeling he kissed the younger man and poured every ounce of love, desire and need for the man into that kiss.

Both having said all that they were able, let their actions speak the rest. As hands, lips, tongues, and fingers explored each other.

Gibbs moved his lips to Tony's nipple and the man arched into the sensations that his mouth and tongue were eliciting. The older man's hands trailed down the younger man's back and cupped the firm globes in his hands as his mouth worked between each nipple.

Grabbing Tony's liquid soap, he dropped to his knees and looked at the cock jutting from Tony's body. It was long and meaty with a well defined head that made his mouth water in anticipation. It had been a long time since he had been with a man but looking at the feast before him, the wait was well worth it. He grazed the underside with his nails causing a growl from Tony and the cock to twitch in anticipation.

The pre-cum was pooling, just calling for his tongue to lick it off and he was happy to oblige as he flattened his tongue running it along the head and pressing it into the slit making sure to gather all the juices.

"Fuck yes." Tony groaned.

At the first taste, Gibbs knew that he would never get enough and without further hesitation, he impaled himself on the younger man's straining cock and not stopping until his nose reached the soft curls at the base.

Tony grasped Gibbs shoulders as the sensation of his mouth firmly around his cock made him weak at the knees and he was unsure whether he would be able to remain standing. The silver haired man began bobbing up and down the length of Tony's cock as he used the liquid soap to coat his fingers and they found their way to the tight muscle at the man's entrance.

Running his fingers around the puckered hole and pressing more firmly with every pass until determining that it was time, he breeched the muscle. He felt the tremors flow through the younger man as he began gently thrusting them in and out, continuing to pay attention to the cock in his mouth.

Tony was overwhelmed by the dual sensations and rocked back and forth between the fingers in his ass and the mouth that was causing his cock to grow impossibly harder. Feeling the muscles at his fingers become even more welcoming, he added another and began scissoring them and grazing the prostate in alternate moves.

"Jesus! Don't stop…please don't stop…feels so good…" Tony pleaded as he tried to hang on longer. The need to cum was becoming overwhelming and he wasn't ready to let go. That was taken out of his control when Gibbs fingers grazed his prostate with two fingers. His eyes rolled back in his head and his fingers tightly gripped Gibbs' shoulders as he cried out. "Fuck! Jethro!" And shot his cum down the older man's throat as his fingers continued thrusting in and out of his ass.

Gibbs continued sucking and licking the cock catching every drop that was given until the man calmed down and his tremors subsided. Releasing the now flaccid cock and gently removing his fingers, he smiled at the moan of loss from Tony. Standing up, he kissed the younger man.

"Don't worry Tony; I plan on taking care of that empty feeling with my cock." Taking the younger man's hand, he placed it on his throbbing cock that was begging to play. He wrapped his hand around Tony's as he stroked his cock. "Feel what you do to me? I can't tell you how many times I stroked myself just like this thinking about you. Wanting to feel your hands, mouth, lips, tongue, and ass on my cock. And we will do all of that, but right now I am going to bury it deep inside you and claim that tight sexy ass as mine."

"God yes. Do it Jethro." Letting go of Gibbs' cock he turned and placed his hands on the shower wall and thrust his ass towards the older man. "Please, Jethro."

Looking at the sight in front of him, he squeezed the base of his cock hoping to stave off his release. Lining the head up with Tony's entrance, he pushed it past the tight muscle and felt the grip on the head of his cock. Breathing deeply, he entered inch by inch until his balls reached Tony's ass. They both took a moment to breathe before Gibbs pulled nearly all the way out, thrust back in, and began a pace that was excruciating torturous. Never had anything felt so good around his cock.

Tony was meeting every thrust with his own and nearly jumped out of his skin when the head of Gibbs cock brushed his prostate.

"Tony…not going to last, you feel too damn good. So tight around my dick", Gibbs panted out and was rewarded by Tony squeezing his muscles around him.

"Fuck." That was it; he began a frenzied pace that spoke clearly of their need for each other and reached around to find Tony's cock hard and weeping again. He stroked it in time with his thrusts and the two men were lost in each other and all that they had ever wanted.

Tony cried out as the release came without warning and Gibbs unable to hold out any longer as Tony contracted around his cock, let go and shot his release deep in Tony's ass, amazed as it continued to pour out of him as he bit into Tony's shoulder to stifle his scream.

As they leaned against one another and struggled to gain their equilibrium, Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. "Come home with me, stay."

Tony leaned his head back on the older man's shoulders. "For how long?"

"How's forever sound?"

Tony looked surprised.

"We have wasted too much time as it is, I am not willing to waste anymore", kissing the younger man's temple.

Smiling Tony looked into the blue eyes of the man he loved. "Sounds perfect."


End file.
